The Second Insurrection
by Aldon Blackreyne
Summary: The war is far from over The Rebels will rise gain


Disclaimer: I do not own Halo or anything associated with it I do own Dalton Starkwood and the RCF. This is just for fun so I don't mind any criticisms. So whether you like it or hate it, all reviews are welcome. To anyone willing to accept the absurdity of it all Enjoy

**The Second Insurrection **

Prelude to War

The Second Insurrection is an interstellar human civil war fought between the United Earth Government and Rebel Colonial Front. In truth, the Rebel Colonial Front wasn't fighting the UEG. Their true enemy was the Office of Naval Intelligence.

Though the Human-Covenant War was over, war itself was far from over for Humanity. In their attempt to save the Inner Colonies, the UNSC ended up neglecting the Outer Colonies. Because of this most of the colonists felt a great deal of resentment towards the UEG.

So as soon as the war was over the Insurrectionists rose up once again to fight the UEG. They were joined by thousands of Outer Colonists angry at the UNSC for abandoning them. The various insurrectionist groups merged with the United Rebel Front to formed the Rebel Colonial Front. They are led by a mysterious man called Dalton Starkwood, one of the 3 generals of the URF.

The first thing he did was reorganize the RCF changing their equipment and altering their tactics. At some point in the war, Starkwood attacked a high security prison and freed Colonel Robert Watts. It didn't take long for the RCF to grow in both numbers and popularity. Soon dozens of worlds were declaring their independence. The rebels made Arcadia their capitol world and Harvest the hub of their military.

The advantage the RCF had was as new technologies panned out, older ships and weapons where being put in ship breaking yards or storage respectively. So Starkwood lead a string of raids on those facilities. His actions were rewarded as a new arsenal was opened up to his rebel brethren. They were able to replaced their old 'prehistoric' weapons for more modern equivalents.

The MA3 Assault Rifles and the Heavy Machine Gun-38s were replaced by the MA37 Assault Rifles and M392 Designated Marksman took 260 selected men aside for a 'special' project. When asked what it was for he simply said "something that will give us an edge in the coming war.

With his rebels properly armed, Starkwood now focused on building a navy. While freighters and corvettes were easy to capture, it was the larger capitol ships that he had his eye on. So he targeted ships that were on their way to ship breaking yards.

After a few successful attacks, Starkwood had no less than 40 warships including 2 Halcyon Cruisers, 4 Hercules Destroyers and 8 Paris Frigates. He also manage to obtain Shortsword Bombers and converted them for fighter combat. One raid in particular provided the RCF with 5 Sabre Fighters.

The Flagship of the fleet is the **_RCF Ouroboros. _**At 1600 meters long, it is bigger than any UNSC cruiser class. It has 4 massive thrusters in diamond formation and 4 smaller thrusters between them. It's main armament is 2 modified MACs capable of firing 4 rounds per charge. It also has 400 oversized archer missile pods, 60 point defense guns and 120 Shiva nuclear missiles. It's hull is over 3 meters thick with cross bracings and honeycomb corridors.

With their navy established, the RCF now worked to obtain combat vehicles. Naturally, they had the common warthogs and Pelicans, but the RCF needed more combat worthy machines. Fortunately Starkwood proved his resourcefulness but modifying civilian vehicles for combat such as the Olifant garbage truck and the Spade. Raiding UNSC Warehouses earned the RCF with Grizzly tanks and Cyclops exosuits. They even manage to steal an incomplete Mammoth (it lacked a turret) and turned it into a mobile command base.

For their Air Force, the RCF utilized the Sparrowhawk Gunships and the 4 Vulture Heavy Gunships.

With their military firmly established the Rebel Colonial front had a now finally ready to face the UNSC.

Seven years after the Human-Covenant War, the RCF issued a broadcast to every human colony, declaring their existance and intent. Two days later, Dalton Starkwood appeared before the leaders of the UEG, accompanied by 4 bodygaurds clad in Hayabusa Armour. Starkwood demanded that the UEG relinquish it's control of the outer colonies and recognize the RCF as a sovereign nation. He warned them if they refused to comply with these requests there would be war.

The UEG Leaders argued over what to do Miranda Keyes and Terrance Hood wanted to avoid another conflict and were for give in to the RCF's requests. Margaret Parangosky, Serin Osman and the rest on ONI on the other hand were against it. After a heated argument, the UEG refused stating that the colonies were too important and manage to convince President Ruth Charet to go to war. Disappointed, but not surprised by the outcome, Starkwood Turned and left. Osman ordered her Spartan IVs to arrest him, But Starkwood shocked all present by throwing them aside like lackwit children.

Later the leaders of ONI sent a team of Spartan IV's to assasinate Starkwood. But Starkwood anticipated that and he and his guards ambushed the would be assassins. During the struggle, the Spartans realized that Starkwood and his guards possessed Spartan Augmentations, making them equal to the Spartans in skill, strength and speed. Soon all 10 Spartans were knocked unconscious, Starkwood let them live to tell what had happened.

With that Starkwood and his men retreated to plan his next move. The Second Insurrection had begun.


End file.
